Home Sick
by The DOM Universe
Summary: Kurt Wagner aka The Incredible Nightcrawler has been living with the X-Men for several months. Despite the luxury of the mansion and becoming an important figure within Professor Xavier's institute, Nightcrawler finds himself longing for the simple he had with his Gypsy caravan. Rating may change due to possible mature content. Kurt/Amanda
1. Chapter 1

As the golden sun rose over the horizon, a lone figure, was perched in a semi crouch position on a balcony rail. Kurt Wagner a.k.a Nightcrawler took a deep breath as he watched the sunrise. Kurt had been up for hours; he really didn't sleep much. Kurt had sleep most of the night and early morning hours thinking and praying for strength and guidance. His rosary was resting next him on the balcony rail. The blue mutant look another gulp of cool morning air into his lungs and hopped off his perch. He used his tail to pick up his rosary and put it in his shirt pocket.

Even after all of these months of living at Professor Xavier's safe haven for mutants, he still preferred to wear his cloths or cloths like what he wore when he was with his gypsy caravan. It was what he was use to and it was the only connection he had to his caravan. The cloths and the rosary his foster mother, the Gypsy Queen Margali gave him as a child.

The X-Men had very fine intentions and his skills proved to be useful when he completed missions for Professor X with Wolverine, Ice Man, and Cyclops. Even though he willfully did these missions his heart wasn't into it. He dressed as he always did and would never say that he was a member of the X-Men. He felt empty here. Something was missing. Kurt Wagner was a simple man and always just wanted a simple, quiet life.

As he walked done the grand hallway of the X-Men's beautiful mansion, he thoughts were interrupted. "Good morning, Kurt", said a kind and regal voice. "Gut Morgan, Ms. Ororo." Storm smiled softly at his polite and gentle demeanor. Storm intertwined their arms together has they walked toward the great dining room. Kurt Wagner was not anyone, Storm had ever met before. Despite his experience with Stryker, what happened at the White House, and normal people not understanding him; Kurt remained ever patient and kind. She was fascinated by his devote faith as well. It all seemed to contrast his life entirely, not just his obvious physical mutations. Storm, studyed him more as they walked together in silence. He rarely stood up to his full height, which was taller than most at the mansion and he had a handsome face. One would say, the features of a European Lord or Count. Storm blushed a bit and turned away so he wouldn't notice. She had to admit that she had feelings for him.

After Kurt got settled in at the mansion the Weather Goddess had attempted to bud a relationship with him. Though he was a gentleman and kissed her hand in humility at her feelings, he simply was not emotionally or mentally in a place for such things. It really understandable, given what he had been through. As they became closer friends and Kurt was talk about his life and family with the circus, his whole face would light up. Then after a while he would pause and look sadly out the window. Storm knew that his heart was not and would never be here a the Xavier Institute, so she knew a romantic relationship with Nightcrawler was futile. Knowing this didn't stop her from having a crush on him.

As they enter the Grand Dinning Room a group of students, still in their PJs greeted them. When young Arnie saw Nightcrawler, he stood up from his breakfast and ran toward his idol. "Look! I did it this morning." Arnie then proceeded to show Kurt that can finally do a handstand. Only for a moment though before he fell over. The other students laughed at him and he pulled himself up from the floor. He looked embarrassed but proceeded to stick out his long tongue at the other kids. Kurt chuckled. "A fine job indeed. Hard work does pay off. Continue training and you will do great things." Kurt said to the boy, he meant every word. He believed Arnie to be capable for great things in his young life and prayed that his parents were proud of him. Arnie beamed at Kurt's praise and went off to finish his breakfast.

For breakfast, there was a long buffet of every breakfast food one could image: omelets, imported breads, cheeses, and pastries, freshly squeezed juices, meats of all varies, and expensive coffee. Professor Xavier spared no expense when it came to his students and wards comfort and pleasure. It was how he showed love. Kurt ignored all the rich, fine food and picked up and bowel off porridge with fresh berries. When he was home with his family, oatmeal was the breakfast of choice as there was a lot of people to feed and at times money was scarce. Also, Kurt mused to himself that it was a reflection of who he was. A simple man, of a modest upbringing, whom only wanted to serve God and have a quiet life.

"What is on your mind?" Storm asked, interrupting his thoughts. She had a feeling she knew the answer already. Kurt sighed without looking up from his bowel of porridge and replied: "I have so blessings here; more than I can count. The Professor was so kind to take me in at my darkest hour. He cleared my good name. Have me purpose to teach Sunday school and the Bible to the students. What fine beings of God that dwell here..."

"But..." Storm finished for him with a sad smile.

Kurt finally looked up from his bowel and into here beautiful eyes. "But, I am home sick. I miss my foster Mother, my family, friends. I also miss great Aman..." Kurt trailed off before he could finish saying Amanda's name. He tried not to think of her so much. She was Margali's biological daughter. They grew up together, worked together, and studied together. She was kind, talented, intelligent, and beautiful. She long red hair and striking green eyes. He loved her for as long as he knew what love was. Kurt closed his eyes tightly to push his thoughts of Amanda away. Kurt continued, "I also, don't want to see ungrateful for what has been done for me. This life...being a X-Men...the missions...the combat..." Kurt was now rambling without being able to put together a full sentence.

Storm reached over and held his hand. This brought Kurt back into focus. "This life isn't for everyone. Just because you are a mutant doesn't mean you obligated to stay here. You are not obligated to be an X-Men. Yes, we have powers, but let us not forget that we are still only human. Like all humans we don't think the same nor have the same values." Storm was ready to comfort Kurt just as he was there to comfort her after Jean died. She told him stories of their good times together. Of her strength, humor, and work. Talking to Kurt about Jean made Ororo feel like he best friend was still with her. Kurt did so much for the children and X-Men in his time there. A shoulder to cry on, a person to go to for advise, on to have a laugh with. He was a wise man. A good man. Ororo knew that when Kurt left here to go home, the mansion would have an empty void that only he could fill. She would miss him dearly.

If she was honest with herself she would admit that she was jealous of this Amanda woman. Kurt's expression changed so much when he would talk about her. More so than his other friends that he grew up with in the Gypsy caravan. She didn't know the full details of their relationship but she could tell that she held a special place in his heart. At that moment Ororo wished that Professor Xavier found him as a child and brought him to the Institute, so he would have grew up with her, instead of Amanda. Storm scolded herself for such a childish thought. What is, is. She was going to be supportive of him, as he was of her. "I believe you need to go speak with the Professor." Kurt at her, his golden eyes widen in worry. Before he could respond, Ororo stood up gracefully, took his hand and walked him out to the dinning room.

Kurt said nothing as he and Storm walked hand in hand to Professor Xavier's office. His stomach felt like it was about do tumbles right out of his abdomen. He has spoken to Professor Xavier before, of course but he really didn't know him well. Also, their conversations were never very long. As they turned down the long hallway that lead to the professor's lonely office they found Logan staring out of the large window at the end of the hall. He looked deep in though with an unlit cigar in his mouth. He wore his usual white tank top with black jeans. Kurt assumes that he just came from the professor's office.

As Ororo and Kurt reached the heavy, mahogany door to Professor Xavier's office Logan chimed in before they could knock on the door. "What are you two in for?" Ororo spoke up first, "Not us, just Kurt." Logan nodded and replied without looking away from the window, "You going somewhere, Elf?"

"Possibly." Kurt answered. Logan nodded again. "I don't blame you, Elf. I'm thinking of heading on out of here myself." With that Logan brooded off in the direction of the front door.

Kurt watched Logan turn the corner and when he was out of sight, went to knock on the door. Professor Xavier called for him to come in before he could knock. "Come in, Mr. Wagner." Kurt was taken a bit a back by this. Really, he wasn't use to being around so many other mutants. It's not that he didn't know other mutants before he came here, just not many and they didn't use their powers very often. He had a friend called Gil from a British chapter of the circus who could manipulate water. Then there was Butchie who was in his caravan, whom had the strength of 20 men. Those two were friends and only made acquaintance with a handful of others. So, when Professor Xavier or any other uses their powers suddenly, it still surprises him.

Kurt entered, the large office. He was rather intimidated by the luxury of it all. Silk, curtain and the perfectly polished furniture add him feel like theses items were really to be looked at but never used. So, Kurt stood up, instead of sitting in the chair in front of the professor's desk. "Gut Morgan, Mein Heir." Said Kurt politely. "Now, there is no need for such formalities here, Kurt. I sense you have a lot on your mind. Please, feel free to speak freely. Kurt looked around and behind him to find that Storm did not come in the office with him. He was alone.

"Professor...Professor. Thank you for all that you have done for me here. For giving a place to stay. A purpose. Your faith in me. For ridding my name for those awful charges..." Kurt stopped himself from rambling and took a deep breath to finish his thought. "I am forever in your debt." Professor Xavier smiles at him softly. "Not at all. You have worked hard here and earned your keep and the pay that I have given you. You have been an asset to the X-Men and I once extend and invitation for you to become a permeant member of the X-Men team. Though, I Sens that is not why you are here." Kurt shook his head, then looked to his bare feet.

"This life...this life is not for me. I am one of simple means. I need and desire very little. Here, there is such chaos, over the top luxury, and even some division." The professor nodded his head in agreement. "You have helped bridge some of those divisions. For that I am forever in your debt. What really brings you here and what can I do for you?"

Kurt ran his oversized fingers through his wiry, blue/black hair. I wish to go home to my family...if t hey will have me."

Professor Xavier closes his eyes for a moment to collect himself. He had become very fond of Nightcrawler. He not only possessed an exceptional power, but his gentle views of the world brought comfort to his students. Kurt brought them and him faith. Losing Jean Grey was a blow to everyone who knew her. She will forever be missed and mourned. After listening to one of Kurt's lessons to the young students he went to his room that night and did something he had not done in decades. He prayed. "I understand, Mr. Wagner. This is not for everyone." Professor Xavier replies in an even tone. Not to show his sadness of Nightcrawler leaving. He continued on though "I will locate your caravan, message them, and arrange for them to come for you." Kurt Wagner let out a lung full of air he did not know he was holding. "Thank you, Professor."

When Kurt exited the professor's office he looked out the window Logan was staring out of early. It was over looking the roses. As stepped into the warm sunlight beaming in through the window, he felt many pounds lighter. As he gazed out into the garden a small flock of doves flew past the window. Kurt knee this was a message from God, telling him that all would be well. He reached into his shirt pocket for his rosary and prayed.

*********** Three Weeks Later in Paris, France*********

Margali Szardos-Wagner, Gypsy Queen and owner of the small Munchen Circus was over seeing the tear down of the tent when a gentleman in a postal uniform walked onto their lot calling her name. "I am Margali. May I help you?" She had a husked voice from years of calling orders to workers, trainees, and children. She was in her late fourties but her entertainment never gave her age away. Though she had to admit the past several months made her feel her age and even noticed more grey hair in her long, thick locks. She wore it back in a bandana that matched her layered long skirt. She was the essence of a Gypsy Queen.

"Telegram for Margali Szardos-Wagner from a Professor Charles Xavier." Confused, Margali signed for the envelope and opened it. Inside was three tickets to take a ship from the Bay of Biscay to New York and four tickets back. Also, with the tickets was a hand written letter. As she finished reading to put to hand over to mouth and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

As the golden sun rose over the horizon, a lone figure, was perched in a semi crouch position on a balcony rail. Kurt Wagner a.k.a Nightcrawler took a deep breath as he watched the sunrise. Kurt had been up for hours; he really didn't sleep much. Kurt had sleep most of the night and early morning hours thinking and praying for strength and guidance. His rosary was resting next him on the balcony rail. The blue mutant look another gulp of cool morning air into his lungs and hopped off his perch. He used his tail to pick up his rosary and put it in his shirt pocket.

Even after all of these months of living at Professor Xavier's safe haven for mutants, he still preferred to wear his cloths or cloths like what he wore when he was with his gypsy caravan. It was what he was use to and it was the only connection he had to his caravan. The cloths and the rosary his foster mother, the Gypsy Queen Margali gave him as a child.

The X-Men had very fine intentions and his skills proved to be useful when he completed missions for Professor X with Wolverine, Ice Man, and Cyclops. Even though he willfully did these missions his heart wasn't into it. He dressed as he always did and would never say that he was a member of the X-Men. He felt empty here. Something was missing. Kurt Wagner was a simple man and always just wanted a simple, quiet life.

As he walked done the grand hallway of the X-Men's beautiful mansion, he thoughts were interrupted. "Good morning, Kurt", said a kind and regal voice. "Gut Morgan, Ms. Ororo." Storm smiled softly at his polite and gentle demeanor. Storm intertwined their arms together has they walked toward the great dining room. Kurt Wagner was not anyone, Storm had ever met before. Despite his experience with Stryker, what happened at the White House, and normal people not understanding him; Kurt remained ever patient and kind. She was fascinated by his devote faith as well. It all seemed to contrast his life entirely, not just his obvious physical mutations. Storm, studyed him more as they walked together in silence. He rarely stood up to his full height, which was taller than most at the mansion and he had a handsome face. One would say, the features of a European Lord or Count. Storm blushed a bit and turned away so he wouldn't notice. She had to admit that she had feelings for him.

After Kurt got settled in at the mansion the Weather Goddess had attempted to bud a relationship with him. Though he was a gentleman and kissed her hand in humility at her feelings, he simply was not emotionally or mentally in a place for such things. It really understandable, given what he had been through. As they became closer friends and Kurt was talk about his life and family with the circus, his whole face would light up. Then after a while he would pause and look sadly out the window. Storm knew that his heart was not and would never be here a the Xavier Institute, so she knew a romantic relationship with Nightcrawler was futile. Knowing this didn't stop her from having a crush on him.

As they enter the Grand Dinning Room a group of students, still in their PJs greeted them. When young Arnie saw Nightcrawler, he stood up from his breakfast and ran toward his idol. "Look! I did it this morning." Arnie then proceeded to show Kurt that can finally do a handstand. Only for a moment though before he fell over. The other students laughed at him and he pulled himself up from the floor. He looked embarrassed but proceeded to stick out his long tongue at the other kids. Kurt chuckled. "A fine job indeed. Hard work does pay off. Continue training and you will do great things." Kurt said to the boy, he meant every word. He believed Arnie to be capable for great things in his young life and prayed that his parents were proud of him. Arnie beamed at Kurt's praise and went off to finish his breakfast.

For breakfast, there was a long buffet of every breakfast food one could image: omelets, imported breads, cheeses, and pastries, freshly squeezed juices, meats of all varies, and expensive coffee. Professor Xavier spared no expense when it came to his students and wards comfort and pleasure. It was how he showed love. Kurt ignored all the rich, fine food and picked up and bowel off porridge with fresh berries. When he was home with his family, oatmeal was the breakfast of choice as there was a lot of people to feed and at times money was scarce. Also, Kurt mused to himself that it was a reflection of who he was. A simple man, of a modest upbringing, whom only wanted to serve God and have a quiet life.

"What is on your mind?" Storm asked, interrupting his thoughts. She had a feeling she knew the answer already. Kurt sighed without looking up from his bowel of porridge and replied: "I have so blessings here; more than I can count. The Professor was so kind to take me in at my darkest hour. He cleared my good name. Have me purpose to teach Sunday school and the Bible to the students. What fine beings of God that dwell here..."

"But..." Storm finished for him with a sad smile.

Kurt finally looked up from his bowel and into here beautiful eyes. "But, I am home sick. I miss my foster Mother, my family, friends. I also miss great Aman..." Kurt trailed off before he could finish saying Amanda's name. He tried not to think of her so much. She was Margali's biological daughter. They grew up together, worked together, and studied together. She was kind, talented, intelligent, and beautiful. She long red hair and striking green eyes. He loved her for as long as he knew what love was. Kurt closed his eyes tightly to push his thoughts of Amanda away. Kurt continued, "I also, don't want to see ungrateful for what has been done for me. This life...being a X-Men...the missions...the combat..." Kurt was now rambling without being able to put together a full sentence.

Storm reached over and held his hand. This brought Kurt back into focus. "This life isn't for everyone. Just because you are a mutant doesn't mean you obligated to stay here. You are not obligated to be an X-Men. Yes, we have powers, but let us not forget that we are still only human. Like all humans we don't think the same nor have the same values." Storm was ready to comfort Kurt just as he was there to comfort her after Jean died. She told him stories of their good times together. Of her strength, humor, and work. Talking to Kurt about Jean made Ororo feel like he best friend was still with her. Kurt did so much for the children and X-Men in his time there. A shoulder to cry on, a person to go to for advise, on to have a laugh with. He was a wise man. A good man. Ororo knew that when Kurt left here to go home, the mansion would have an empty void that only he could fill. She would miss him dearly.

If she was honest with herself she would admit that she was jealous of this Amanda woman. Kurt's expression changed so much when he would talk about her. More so than his other friends that he grew up with in the Gypsy caravan. She didn't know the full details of their relationship but she could tell that she held a special place in his heart. At that moment Ororo wished that Professor Xavier found him as a child and brought him to the Institute, so he would have grew up with her, instead of Amanda. Storm scolded herself for such a childish thought. What is, is. She was going to be supportive of him, as he was of her. "I believe you need to go speak with the Professor." Kurt at her, his golden eyes widen in worry. Before he could respond, Ororo stood up gracefully, took his hand and walked him out to the dinning room.

Kurt said nothing as he and Storm walked hand in hand to Professor Xavier's office. His stomach felt like it was about do tumbles right out of his abdomen. He has spoken to Professor Xavier before, of course but he really didn't know him well. Also, their conversations were never very long. As they turned down the long hallway that lead to the professor's lonely office they found Logan staring out of the large window at the end of the hall. He looked deep in though with an unlit cigar in his mouth. He wore his usual white tank top with black jeans. Kurt assumes that he just came from the professor's office.

As Ororo and Kurt reached the heavy, mahogany door to Professor Xavier's office Logan chimed in before they could knock on the door. "What are you two in for?" Ororo spoke up first, "Not us, just Kurt." Logan nodded and replied without looking away from the window, "You going somewhere, Elf?"

"Possibly." Kurt answered. Logan nodded again. "I don't blame you, Elf. I'm thinking of heading on out of here myself." With that Logan brooded off in the direction of the front door.

Kurt watched Logan turn the corner and when he was out of sight, went to knock on the door. Professor Xavier called for him to come in before he could knock. "Come in, Mr. Wagner." Kurt was taken a bit a back by this. Really, he wasn't use to being around so many other mutants. It's not that he didn't know other mutants before he came here, just not many and they didn't use their powers very often. He had a friend called Gil from a British chapter of the circus who could manipulate water. Then there was Butchie who was in his caravan, whom had the strength of 20 men. Those two were friends and only made acquaintance with a handful of others. So, when Professor Xavier or any other uses their powers suddenly, it still surprises him.

Kurt entered, the large office. He was rather intimidated by the luxury of it all. Silk, curtain and the perfectly polished furniture add him feel like theses items were really to be looked at but never used. So, Kurt stood up, instead of sitting in the chair in front of the professor's desk. "Gut Morgan, Mein Heir." Said Kurt politely. "Now, there is no need for such formalities here, Kurt. I sense you have a lot on your mind. Please, feel free to speak freely. Kurt looked around and behind him to find that Storm did not come in the office with him. He was alone.

"Professor...Professor. Thank you for all that you have done for me here. For giving a place to stay. A purpose. Your faith in me. For ridding my name for those awful charges..." Kurt stopped himself from rambling and took a deep breath to finish his thought. "I am forever in your debt." Professor Xavier smiles at him softly. "Not at all. You have worked hard here and earned your keep and the pay that I have given you. You have been an asset to the X-Men and I once extend and invitation for you to become a permeant member of the X-Men team. Though, I Sens that is not why you are here." Kurt shook his head, then looked to his bare feet.

"This life...this life is not for me. I am one of simple means. I need and desire very little. Here, there is such chaos, over the top luxury, and even some division." The professor nodded his head in agreement. "You have helped bridge some of those divisions. For that I am forever in your debt. What really brings you here and what can I do for you?"

Kurt ran his oversized fingers through his wiry, blue/black hair. I wish to go home to my family...if t hey will have me."

Professor Xavier closes his eyes for a moment to collect himself. He had become very fond of Nightcrawler. He not only possessed an exceptional power, but his gentle views of the world brought comfort to his students. Kurt brought them and him faith. Losing Jean Grey was a blow to everyone who knew her. She will forever be missed and mourned. After listening to one of Kurt's lessons to the young students he went to his room that night and did something he had not done in decades. He prayed. "I understand, Mr. Wagner. This is not for everyone." Professor Xavier replies in an even tone. Not to show his sadness of Nightcrawler leaving. He continued on though "I will locate your caravan, message them, and arrange for them to come for you." Kurt Wagner let out a lung full of air he did not know he was holding. "Thank you, Professor."

When Kurt exited the professor's office he looked out the window Logan was staring out of early. It was over looking the roses. As stepped into the warm sunlight beaming in through the window, he felt many pounds lighter. As he gazed out into the garden a small flock of doves flew past the window. Kurt knee this was a message from God, telling him that all would be well. He reached into his shirt pocket for his rosary and prayed.

*********** Three Weeks Later in Paris, France*********

Margali Szardos-Wagner, Gypsy Queen and owner of the small Munchen Circus was over seeing the tear down of the tent when a gentleman in a postal uniform walked onto their lot calling her name. "I am Margali. May I help you?" She had a husked voice from years of calling orders to workers, trainees, and children. She was in her late fourties but her entertainment never gave her age away. Though she had to admit the past several months made her feel her age and even noticed more grey hair in her long, thick locks. She wore it back in a bandana that matched her layered long skirt. She was the essence of a Gypsy Queen.

"Telegram for Margali Szardos-Wagner from a Professor Charles Xavier." Confused, Margali signed for the envelope and opened it. Inside was three tickets to take a ship from the Bay of Biscay to New York and four tickets back. Also, with the tickets was a hand written letter. As she finished reading to put to hand over to mouth and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Ororo and Kurt gave Margali, Amanda, and Chester a brief tour of most of the mansion. Amanda was most interested in the fine library and asked if she could pick one out for the night. It was at times difficult to get new books at home. Most of the children in the caravan were homeschooled. During the off season some would go to co-ops or take classes in the nearest trade school. Ororo did say that they could pick out some books to take home with them after dinner. Amanda and Chester was impressed by the grand pool area and the several sitting areas with the latest technology and entertainment. It was a beautiful place and offered a needed sanctuary for many. Even though Kurt said that he was ready to go home, Amanda still wondered if Kurt really meant it. She imaged his displeasure when he got home to their tiny village and their modest cobblestone cottage with a wood burning stove. There were years of happy memories in that cottage but it could probably fit into one of the sitting areas.

Margali's mind was racing as well. What a fine place to teach young mutants, with excellent teachers and Kurt had become a great part of it. In one way her chest swelled with pride at her ward's accomplishments. He had overcome so much and had grown into the embodiment of a gentleman. Now, that he had experience a time in his life that he didn't have to hide in one way or another; would he be content coming home? He was now a respected instructor and an elite team of mutants wanted him to join their ranks. This last thought made her chest swell with pride. She knew he was special when she found him, and not because of his physical mutations. She sensed in him, goodness and a pure soul from the moment she laid eyes on him.

Their stomachs began to growl at the same time as the smell of delicious food appeared in the air. The group enter the grand dining room and they choose a private table to sit and talk more intimately . " Mama Margali, I do believe you would enjoy the salmon here." Kurt said as he read over the night's menu. Margali ignored her hunger and blurred out what was on her mind; "Kurt, are you sure you really want to give this all up?" Kurt looked up at her in confusion. "I don't understand the question. Do you not want me home?" Margali reaches over the table and took his hand. "We want you home more anything in this world. We all live and miss you. But this is all so rich and grand..." Kury raised her hand to his lips and gave it a tender, kiss. "I do have have this here. It is rich, yes. It is cold and lonely. I have grown fond of many people here. Especially, those to helped in my darkest hour. However, I have prayer on it for hours at a time. I believe that God put this all in to action, so that I may see where I truly belong. What blessings I've always had." Margali's eyes filled with tears as Kurt went on. "Margali, thank you for the life you have given me." Kurt then turn to Chester. "Chester, you are greatest friend one ask for. There is no one is this world that could replace you." Chester grinned and dropped his head so, Kurt would not see the tears forming in his eyes. There was a reason why Kurt Wagner was his best friend since childhood. "And Amanda..." Amanda straighten up and waited with apprehension as to what Kurt was to say to her. "Amanda, you touch my soul." Amanda's cheeks blushed red and her heart began racing in her chest. She was worried that her chance to be with Kurt was long past, but perhaps not...

When dinner was over the Gypsy family was full, warm, and ready for bed. Storm walked them to the suit across the hall from Kurt's room. The room was spacious with a sitting area and two separated rooms with beds. Margali and and Amanda bunked together and Chester and baby Henri took the other. Kurt Gabe then all big, tight hugs and bid them a good night. He walked to his own room, whistling and spunky Gypsy tune. Now, that Margali and Amanda were along for the first time all day, Amanda felt she could speak openly with her mother. She looked to Margali whom was sitting at a small nook table laying down a spread of Tarot cards. "Mama, May I ask you something?" Margali, didn't look up from her cards. "All is well, Amanda really does wish to come home with us. His heart is not here." Amanda gave her mother a small smile. "How did you know?" Margali chuckled a bit as she laid down another card, "I was worried as well. Worried that I was not good to him, that now he experienced luxury; that he would turn is nose up at his bedroll, and that our live was not enough for him anymore."

When, Amanda dressed in her long white nightgown, she tried to go sleep. Despite, her tired body her mind would not shut off. She look a deep breath and quietly climbed out of bed, not to wake Margali. Amanda crept out of the suit and across the hall. She stepped over to Kurt's door and saw he light seeping out from under the wood door. She figured he would be awake as he never slept much, ever. She look a deep breath of air into her lungs and knocked on Kurt's door. After a moment Kurt opened the door with a sweet smile on his lips. Amanda's eyes widened at Kurt's bare torso. It's been months since she saw Kurt without a shirt. He really did have a beautiful body. The blue skin seemed enhance the appearance, of his muscles. The Angelic symbols tattooed on his bodied, expressed his strong faith and his devotion to faith and life made her heart melt. "Amanda are you well?" He asked as she just stood in the doorway mouth a gap.

Amanda shook her head back to reality. "Yes, I...I just couldn't sleep. So, I thought I would keep you company." She said, trying not to reflect her internal dialogue. "That is kind of you. Please come in. Kurt stopped to the side let her in. Amanda walked into the room and saw that Kurt had candles lit, and crucifix on the wall and he Bible open. Kurt did most of his Bible study at night, as it is most quiet. "I am disturbing you? I can go if you need to complete your studies." Amanda said nervously. "Not at all. My mind is not in my studies this evening. I gave up about 30 minutes ago." Kurt replies with a chuckle. He shut the door and sat down in a near by chair. He then rubbed his shoulders and groaned a bit. "Is your neck stiff?" Amanda asked. A bit. It has been a mile since I have had a good massage."

Amanda, wanting to show how much she loved and cared for him, offered to massage his back. He did not object. Amanda warmed up some lotion and rubbed it between her hands. She then gently began to work Kurt's tight, stiff muscles. Kurt relaxed his shoulders and moaned in appreciation of his mild pain beginning tended to. Amanda, added more lotion to her hands, and rubbed her hands up and down his back. She was passionately in love with him. She wanted desperately to blurt out her live for him. That she was sorry for she wasted time with Werner. That she wanted to spend the rest her life with him. Even, when they were teenagers, there was tension between them. There was chemistry; they fit together as if it was all in God's divine plan.

As Amanda began to massage the muscles in his neck once again she felt his pulse quicken under her hands and his breathing quickened. She got startled when Kurt suddenly reached up and grabbed her hand and held it where she had it. Her own pulse began to pick up pace, rapidly. "Amanda..." Kurt began. "Please, Amanda. You touch my soul but you have no idea what you do to my body. You must stop. It's shameful on my part." Amanda walked in front of him and saw her yellow eyes, darken with passion. He glance into her eyes and then quickly darted away from her gaze. "Kurt." Amanda whispered his name. Kurt looked back to her shyly. "Kurt, I want you." Kurt took both of her hands into his. "You know not what you say. You know not my desire I've had for you, for so long." Amanda gathered her courage and dipped down to meet Kurt's lips with her own. Kurt gathered her into his arms and sat her on his lap. Amanda felt his physical desire for her.

Kurt deepened the kiss and Amanda met his pace with intense enthusiasm. Amanda broke the kiss for a moment so that she was able to straddle his hips. Kurt took advantage of the easier access to her. He used his sharp teeth to gently nibble her neck. Amanda body broke out in goose bump and moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Then, suddenly Kurt stopped what he was doing and clasped both of her shoulders. Amanda regained she senses and looked to Kurt, whom had his head down, eyes closed, and catching his breath. "Amanda, I want you. I wish for nothing more than for you to have me. But, not like this. Today has been very emotional for us all. I do not wish for you have regrets in the morning." Amanda got up from his lap. "My only regret is that we have not been together sooner." Kurt stood up and hugged her and Amanda laid her head on his chest, his heart was still beating fast. "We will speak when we get home. He kissed her forehead and walked her back to the suit. Amanda stepped into the suit and went back to bed. It appeared that Margali was still sleeping. However, Margali was wide awake and praying to God to bless Kurt and Amanda's Union.


End file.
